Question: $ { {-4} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {3} & {4} \\ {2} & {3} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-4}\times{4} & {-4}\times{3} & {-4}\times{4} \\ {-4}\times{2} & {-4}\times{3} & {-4}\times{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-16} & {-12} & {-16} \\ {-8} & {-12} & {-12}\end{array}\right]}$